Sibling Rivarly
by CaptianCuppyCake
Summary: Ugh finally back!" she said to herself as she struggled to get out of the Bone Eater's Well. Her giant yellow backpack weighing her down. As she drew in a breath of the fresh clean air a slender clawed hand grabbed her by the back of her shirt. "Epp
1. Chapter 1

Sibling Rivalry

**Sibling Rivalry**

"Ugh finally back!" she said to herself as she struggled to get out of the Bone Eater's Well. Her giant yellow backpack weighing her down. As she drew in a breath of the fresh clean air a slender clawed hand grabbed her by the back of her shirt.

"Epp!" she shrieked as the strong hand pulled her up out of the well. As soon as she let the sound out, the stranger spun her around. She suddenly found herself entranced in the cool, unfeeling golden orbs of none other then him...

**Chapter One**

It was late. The moon was full and the few stars that could be seen were faint and hard to see in Tokyo, Japan. A young eighteen year old girl that went by Kagome Higurashi, was in her pink room sitting at her desk. In one hand were her friend's notes and in the other was a textbook she was poring over. As she was so engrossed in her studies she was totally oblivious to the strange man in red, sitting on a tree just outside her window.

As he watched her, he chuckled. 'Who in the world would want to study on a night like this? (Even in _this_ city.) Why does she insist on living a double life?' he thought to himself.

'You know, she wouldn't have such a hard time with it, if you would stop getting on her case about coming back here. It is _her _time after all,' said the little voice in the back of his head. He sighed and shifted into a more comfortable position on the leafy branch. The leaves did well to hide his bright red kimono of the Firerat.

'I just...she...I want ...I need know she is safe. She is, after all the only person that can see the sacred Jewel shards. When she comes back here... I just don't think it's safe.' he told the voice in his head.

'You know that's not true. Stop lying. You want to be with her! That's the only reason why you throw such a fit when she goes back.' it retorted.

'I do not throw fits!' he mentally yelled at the voice.

'Oh ,yeah? Then what do you call what you did today?' it snapped back.

He sighed again. He knew he had acted rather badly today. _They were walking along the river to get back to Keade's Village after looking for herbs that they needed. _Keade had asked Kagome to fine some extremely important herbs to add to their first aid kit. The herbs were only found deep in the forest and he had insisted that he would go with Kagome. Kagome agreed and they were heading back.

"I still don't see why we need these stupid plants. I don't need them to heal my wounds and I am the one doing all the fighting anyway." he said

"Oh Inuyasha these aren't just for you. We humans don't have the ability to heal as fast as demons and half-demons." Kagome retorted.

"It still doesn't matter. The way I see it you don't need them for wounds. I will be the one fighting most of the time, not you guys," he said arrogantly.

"Ugh! Inuyasha they aren't just for when we get injured but when we are sick. It does happen you know." Kagome informed.

"Whatever. Hey we better hurry up or we'll..." he didn't finish. As he was talking Kagome stopped and was several paces back looking at some grass that grew by the river.

"Hey! This Melisa! It is great for compressing minor wounds," Kagome explained.

"Huh. I didn't know you were studied so many herbs," he reported.

"Ha yeah...wait study!" her face got a worried look to it that made Inuyasha too worry.

"What's wrong?" he had asked.

"Inuyasha, is there anyway I could go back to my time in any way?" She asked ask she gave him a pleading way. "Pleeeeease?"

"NO way!" he exclaimed.

"Why not?!" now her pleading look on her face completely vanished. Now a look of anger and frustration crossed her face.

(She looks so cute when she is angry Inuyasha thought as he continued to think about their fight.)

"Every time we come back to Keade's Village you want to go back. Don't you remember we have a job to do?! We have to find Naraku and get all of the jewel shards!" he shouted.

"I KNOW! But you know as well as I do that we don't have any leads to Naraku! And I haven't felt a jewel shard for a week! Why can't I go? It's not like we are doing anything else for a couple of days!" Her fist clenched as she shouted back.

"I know that we don't know where Naraku is! That is why we should get back to looking for him!" he yelled taking an angry step forward towards her.

"I want to get Naraku as much as you do, but you have to let, not just me but, Songo, Miroku, and Shippo take a break every once in a whail! And in that time I need to take a test!" She too stepped forward in frustration. "And since there is no way we are going to fine any jewel shards if I can't sense them!" She advanced out of anger until they were inches apart. Her finger pointed accusingly at him.

"How do I know you aren't holding out on me?! What if you are sensing a shard but didn't tell me because you want to go back to-" he stopped short because he realized what he had just said.

"K,Kagome I di-"

"No, Inuyasha. You said what you said." her voice barley audible. Her bangs covered her eyes to keep him from seeing her cry. But he already knew by the way he could smell her tears.

"Kagome...don't cry like that." he said awkwardly, but all she did was shake her head and a tear slid down her cheek. She slowly looked up at him. What he saw nearly broke his heart. There she was, her eyes didn't hold any anger that he would have expected, but hurt. They were glossing with tears of true sadness and hurt. Right then he would have given his life to see those beautiful brown eyes filled with joy again.

"Kagome please stop crying," he pleaded. But she kept silent and started to cry even more. He didn't know what to do. He hated that she would talk. It was so unlike her. Usually she would yell at him enough to make him hide behind a rock, but this...this was wrong. He wanted her to yell at him, scream, anything but stay quiet. But all she did was turn and walk towards the village.

"Kagome don't just leave! Get back here! I wasn't done!" he knew this was stupid but anything to get the Kagome he knew back. She stopped. He smirked. "That's right! Come on back!"

"Inuyasha sit." her words were soft but affective. As soon as she whispered the word 'sit' the rosary around his neck sent him plowing into the dirt. But for once in his is life he knew he disserved it.

Her eyes started to itch from staring at the same sentence for over five minuets. With a heavy sigh she put the book down and closed her dry eyes. She started rubbing her temples as she tried to remember the math equation she was previously studying. When she couldn't she sighed again and opened her eyes.

'I'll never be able to remember any of this if I can't get my mind off Inuyasha' she scolded herself. 'That Inuyasha is such a jerk! But I do feel bad about 'sitting' him. It must really hurt to eat dirt like that against his will… but still how can he think that I would hold out on him?! You would think, after the whole time we have been traveling together and everything we have been through, he would have some faith in me!' she thought angrily. 'Then to top things off he had the nerve to order me around. Fine I take it back! I am not sorry that I sat him.' She huffed. Then a bright green photo album caught her eye. She reached out and grabbed it. The cover had Kagome and Us sprawled across the cover.

She remembered how Shippo smiled so hard that she thought his face was going to split in half when he gave it to her on her 18 birthday. She had given him a camera the month before because he was curious on how the books of her time had glossy drawings in them. So she showed him how to use it and he had been clicking away at everything since. Not to mention aggravating Inuyasha to no end. But as a surprise for her birthday her little Shippo made her this photo album of everything her took a picture of.

She picked up the green book and look threw the amusing pictures. Many of them were of Kagome sitting Inuyasha. Then she burst out laughing at one particular sit. There she was. Her eyes closed looking extremely aggravated with Songo next to her looking equally aggravated. Both of them with their mouths open yelling "SIT!" Right in front of them was Miroku with a red handprint on his cheek (no doubt from Songo) and Inuyasha in mid-crash (because of the rosary around his neck) onto Miroku. Both had looks of surprise on their faces. It took her a good minute for her to get herself under control.

As she kept flipping through the pages of hilarious photos taken by the young fox demon, she came across a page she had never seen before. It was a bright red page with scroll like writing across it. It said _Inuyasha and Kagome_. She felt her breath catch as she looked at it. It had hearts and glitter around the words. She felt her heart beat faster as she daringly flipped the page. The first picture was of Inuyasha tackling Kagome as the messed around. Playful smiles screeched across both of their faces. She looked into Inuyasha's eyes. The sparkled with laughter as he was held in the air, by the timeless photo.

The next photo was of Kagome with ten or twenty water balloons hiding in the bushes. Her finger was pressed to her lips but she looked like she was about to blow her own cover. In the back round was a sleeping Inuyasha. The Photo next to it had Kagome Throwing her water balloons at a very wet Inuyasha. The next picture was Inuyasha running after her soaking wet to give her a hug. But since he was completely drenched she ran. In the photo after that Inuyasha had caught up with her and she us shrieking as he gave her the wettest hug in the he life. The photo after had Shippo's face and Kagome and Inuyasha running after him with the remaining water balloons.

As she looked at these photos she could help but wonder what Inuyasha was doing right now. As she turned yet another page she was expecting to see another picture of a playful Inuyasha and Kagome she was shocked at what she saw. In this last photo was, like the others had Kagome and Inuyasha but it wasn't like the others. In this one, they were sitting _very_ close. His arm around her shoulder and her head was on his. They were on a beach watching the sunset over the blue ocean. The photo made her slightly embarrassed. Not because of the scene but the fact that someone was watching them. It made her flush. But she had to admit that was one of the one happiest sunsets of her life. And she also didn't mind have such a romantic photo as a reminder (not like she would need it.) Again she sighed but this time it was a dreamy sigh as she recalled the memory.

It was just after a day of complete relaxation. It took them forever to get Inuyasha to agree to take a break. Instead of separating the boys from the girls like they did when the bathed, they all swam together. The boys kept their pants on and Kagome lent Songo a bathing suit. (She always had extra things in her backpack for such an occasion.) They all splashed and played in the water. Songo and Kagome taught Shippo about low tide and tide pools. They showed him tinny crabs that look like seashells until they felt it was safe to come out of their shells. Shippo nearly shrieked when one started to move. As the girls and Shippo laughed the boys came over. Miroku wasn't fascinated by the sea life nearly as he was with Songo in her lime green bikini. He earned many slaps that day. Inuyasha on the other hand was so intrigued with the tiny crabs that he took to playing with them. When one crab got tired of his little game it finally pinched him. Everyone was in the sand laughing as the half demon yelled out in pain. He waved his hand around in the air trying to shake the little crab off. Which only resulted in more laughing.

Kagome eventually got a hold on her laughter to help Inuyasha. He was running around and shaking his arms wildly. She got to him and took his hand. He stopped and whimpered as she gently tickled the crabs shell. To everyone's amazement the crab let go. She crouched down and placed it on the rocks and it crawled away.

"Um…thanks Kagome," Inuyasha had said.

"Um…No problem. Inuyasha just leave the little crabs alone for right now," Kagome chided gently.

To her surprised he crouched down beside her and whispered, "Ok, but only it we can get in the water." And with that he grabbed her around the waist, threw her over his shoulder and ran into the waves.

"INUYASHA!" she screamed as he took to the water. "Put me down!"

"Hahaha! What's wrong Kagome? Wasn't it you that said we should go swimming?" he laughed as he continued out deeper into the water.

"Inuyasha! What about everyone else?" but after her question she saw Miroku with Songo over his shoulder. Her arms and legs were kicking just like Kagome. She couldn't help but laugh. When Miroku finally caught up she looked at Songo's defeated expression. They both looked at each other thrown over the mens' back and busted out laughing. The men put them down and they splashed each other. Sometimes Miroku and Inuyasha would pick them up again and throw them into the water. Meanwhile Shippo was collecting seashells and taking pictures like mad.

"Inuyasha stop!" giggled Kagome, as he picked her up again. "I don't want to be thrown again!" She playful squirmed and thrashed around over his shoulder.

"No?" he asked as he cocked an eyebrow. "I find that hard to believe. Whada ya think Miroku?" he asked Miroku who also had a very giggly Songo on his shoulder.

"I don't know. By the way you two can't stop laughing I'd say you were having a good time. It would be a crime to you two if we stopped," Said the monk.

"My point precisely!" agreed Inuyasha. And with that they threw the two laughing women into the waves yet another time. As they two guys laughed at the giggling girls, the girls were planning their revenge.

"So you got the plan?" Kagome asked Songo in a whisper. Songo winked.

"HEY! What are you two talking about?!" called Inuyasha. The girls nodded at one another.

"Why should we tell you?!" Kagome shouted back. "It's not like you can make us tell you!" And with that Kagome and Songo Started to swim away.

"Well Inuyasha it looks like we will have to put them in their place." Miroku stated

"It appears that you are right. Shall we?"

"Let's do." They started to chase after them. Little did they know they were taking the bait. As the girls saw this, the girls allowed themselves to slow and let the boys catch up. When they were within a yard away the girls dove under the water.

"Uh oh"

"We are in trouble"

"Is it too late to turn back?" Inuyasha asked a bit nervously.

"Not a chance!" Songo's voice said behind them. Both Inuyasha and Miroku looked at the girls behind them and laughed.

"You. Think. You. Can. Take. Us?" Inuyasha choked out while laughing.

Both girls nodded and threw a lasso of sea weed around the laughing boys.

"Now Kirara!" shouted Songo, and with that the two girls rose up on the giant cat demon's back with the end of the seaweed lassos in their hands. They flew higher the boys noticed something tighten over their torso.

"ah Shit" Inuyasha said.

"Damn" Miroku huffed. Then they were jerked out of the water up several feet in the air.

"Kagome PUT US DOWN!!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Oh but you look like you are having so much fun! Wouldn't you agree Songo?" said Kagome smugly.

"Oh yes Kagome. The defiantly look like they are having fun. How about a spin, Kirara?" Songo replied. With evil grins they flew around as fast as they could. Laughing as the men hanging below them yelled to be put down.

"KAGOME! SONGO PUT US DOWN!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Pleeeease" pleaded Miroku.

"Well listen to those manners!" Kagome said with a surprised look.

"I didn't think they had it in them!" exclaimed Songo with the same look on her face. "Maybe we should put them down," The evil grin retuning.

"I do think you are right Songo." Replied Kagome, who also had a evil grin on. With that they rose higher and higher. Then "We have decided that we will put you guys down," Kagome called down to them.

"Kagome…you're not…surely we can't" Inuyasha's pleading was cut short and both of the woman above them dropped them into the water below. The men screamed all the way down as the two satisfied women laughed.

"Kagome! Songo! You're going to get it!" threaten Inuyasha.

"But Inuyasha we thought you had fun. After all we only wanted you to enjoy being pick up and thrown in the water. You did it to us so much we thought you might have been getting a little jealous!" Kagome exclaimed with an naïve surprised look.

"he he yeah and you sounded like you had so much fun as we flew you around," added Songo.

"Just get down here! We need to thank you properly!" answered Inuyasha.

The girls gave in and flew down to help them onto Kirara's back. But as they put their hands out to help them on both men grabbed the girls threw them over their shoulder and carried them away.

"Inuyasha!"

"Miroku!"

"PUT US DOWN!!" the struggling females screamed but to no avail. The men carried them onto the sand and over to a small cliff they were using for diving earlier. The two men put the women down and tied their hands together.

"Arrrr! Looks like we got some traitorous wenches!" Inuyasha bellowed to his friend.

"It seems ye is right Captain Dog Ears!" replied Miroku obviously in character. He picked up two sticks and gave one to Inuyasha. They held them like swords.

"What is the punishment for these two first mate Pervert?" It was all the girls could do to keep from laughing.

"I believe the price is a kiss! One from each for each of us!" Miroku said hopefully.

"Really? And what if they refuse?"

"They walk the plank! That or torture" Miroku exclaimed.

"What kind of tourture?"

"Tickle torture!"

"So what will it be wenches? Torture or a kiss from the each of ye?" question Inuyasha.

"Ugh you pervert!" Kagome said.

"You missy are in no place to be name callin!" laughed Inuyasha

"We aren't kissing you two I would rather die!" Songo replied. Inuyasha and Miroku looked at each other and bounded for the girls. The girls screamed and the tickling commenced. There were shrikes from the girls and laughter from the men. After about 5 mins of tickling both men and girls were out of breath.

"Had enough?" panted Miroku.

"I'll never give in!" Songo said

"What about you?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"In your dreams!" replied Kagome.

"These wenches are stubborn, eh?" commented Inuyasha.

"Aye!" Just as the tickling was about to begin again there was a rustling in the bushes. Then Shippo jumped out of the bushes with an eye patch and a stick of his own.

"Release these fair maidens!" he commanded.

"Oh, our hero! He is so very courageous and strong!" the girls cooed. Shippo's grin nearly split his face in half. "Save us master Shippo!" With that the fox demon child leaped forward and cut the seaweed that tied their hands with his claws.

"Our savior!"

"So brave and loyal!" Shippo shot the other two men a triumphant look. Their mouths hanging wide open. Then the girls, in spite of the two men, picked Shippo up and both planted a kiss on his cheek. Everyone bursted into laughter, when Shippo turned as red as a cherry. After a lot of talk the gang went down to watch the sunset.

"Kagome?"

"What is it Inuyasha?"

"Thanks for talking me into this..."

"Your welcome…" the both scooted closer and he gently placed his hand around her shoulder and she placed her head on his. Together they watched the sunset…

Yet, another sigh. Kagome put the photo album down and looked at the clock. Only 8:30 pm, she had time to take a bath. 'Yeah that's what I need. A nice hot bath. Yeah…'

So this is my first story first chapter... tell me if you like it :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Inuyasha nearly fell out of the tree he was sleeping in, by a burst of laughter catching him by surprise. Startled he looked around for the source of the noise when he saw it. The young woman her was watching earlier, was the one laughing. One hand was clutching her black sweater covered, bell while the other one held a bright green book. Her face was red from the intense laughter. Her shoulders bucking with the effort of trying to get air into her lungs. She was halfway off the chair and continued to slide father off.

"I wonder what has her cracking up?" he chuckled to himself. As he watched her slowly regain control of her outburst he noticed the angelic smile never leaving her face. He let out a sigh of deep longing. He loved it when she smiled. Her full lips curved delicately upwards, parted just enough for her perfectly straight teeth to show. Ahh how he wanted her to smile like that at him. But after today who knows when he will even look at him. He let out another sigh but of sorrow.

"I got to fix it!" he told himself.

"Finally you came to your senses," the voice in the back of his head said smugly. Pretending that he didn't hear it, he started to come up with a solution to their fight.

'I got it!' he mentally exclaimed to himself. Now all he had to do was wait until she went out of her room. 'But who knows how long that will take?!' he complained to himself. But luckily he didn't have to wait that long. Before ten minutes of forming his plan she got up and walked out of her room.

Now was his chance. He skillfully leaped off of his perch on the tree and landed silently on the windowsill. He silently slid open the window and hoped into Kagome's pink room landing like a cat.

He looked around; everything was the same as he last saw it. Her messy bed was up against the wall with the fluffy pink pillows lying somewhat crumpled, all over the bed. Her pink sheets we thrown aside. Her closet doors open, reviling a mess that hasn't been cleaned in ages. And of course, her desk, cluttered with random paper and the occasional open text book, and the unorganized pile of books by the desk.

"Some things never change" he mused to himself. "Oh well." He sat down on Kagome's bed and waited her return.

Kagome stepped into the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

'Ah! It is so nice to have privacy every once in a while.' She thought with a smile. She started running the water on hot and undressed. When she was about ready to step into the steaming water she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She had lost a lot of weight and was looking rather beat up. She had numerous cuts and bruises from recent battles. Her eyes were shadowed by dark circle from the lack of sleep. All in all she defiantly needed the rest.

She sighed, for what felt like the hundredth time that night, and slipped into the bath tub. The heat did well to relax her sore muscles. She just sat there and let the heat do its thing but the whole time, thinking about Inuyasha.

'What will he said when I get back? Will he be mad? Sorry? Worried? What am I saying he is going to be mad and demand an apology…hmm?' She mused. 'Best not to think about it right now. Wasn't the whole point of coming back was to get away from Inuyasha and relax?' she chided herself and with that she closed her eyes and surrendered herself to the warmth of her bath.

After about twenty minutes she got out of the tub, dried herself, and drained the bath water. With a towel around her and another around her hair she took one more look in the mirror. She decided that she was going to do something about her cuts and bruises. She took a deep breath and called forth her miko powers. Her hands glowed pink with energy. She ran her hands over the damage skin and the injuries disappeared leaving nothing but perfect lily white skin. As she finished she let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding.

"Now that that is done I guess I'll go back to my room," Kagome said to herself. She started down the hall in her towel, her wavy damp hanging lust below her shoulders. She opened the door to her room and what she saw stunned her.

"Inuyasha. What are you doing here?" she asked in a surprised whisper.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_**CaptianCuppyCake- sorry it took so long to update. I had the idea in my head but never got around to typing it. Plus I have A.I.M.S. to study for. Sorry again and without further delay, Chapter 3 of Sibling Rivalry.**_

**Chapter 3**

"_Now that that is done I guess I'll go back to my room," Kagome said to herself. She started down the hall in her towel, her wavy damp hair hanging just below her shoulders. She opened the door to her room and what she saw stunned her._

"_Inuyasha, What are you doing here?" she whispered._

Inuyasha turned around from leaning out the open window. The night breeze blew through his sliver hair making it cascade like a sliver waterfall. His red kimono was billowing around him and his Tetsusaiga hanging at his hip. His golden eyes burning with such compassion it had Kagome's breath catch in her throat. He just stood there staring at her, looking like a god to this breathless 17 year old girl.

"Kagome…," his voice was like a deep melody that rapt around her and held her in her place. "Kagome," he said again stepping closer. Kagome's heart was racing now. He took another step towards her. "I, I…," as he spoke he was slowly approaching her. Kagome thought her heart was about to leap out of her chest.

Inuyasha was getting close now. Her heart was threatening to stop.

_Oh god, oh god. What is he doing?! Why is he coming so close? Why isn't he mad? WHOA!_

Inuyasha was all the way across the room but in the blink of an eye he was standing right in front of her. Kagome had to crane her neck to look into those molten golden rivers he call eyes

"I had to see you Kagome."

"Oh Inu…" she stopped in mid-sentence when she saw his lips move slowly towards hers. "yasha, what, what are you doing?" she could barley speak the words. Their lips a hair breathe away.

"Kagome I love you," Inuyasha said quietly before kissing her deeply and passionately on her delicate lips. Kagome's eyes widen at the words, but they grew even wider when his lips came in captured hers. At first she didn't know what to do but then instinct kicked in as she returned the kiss.

She threw her arms around his neck and he put his arms around her waist bringing her even closer.

* * *

Inuyasha was stunned to see his Kagome standing in her door way with just a towel on. Her towel only covered from her chest to a good five inches above her knees. Her slender legs were completely bare and wet from her bath. His inner demon growled with desire, but he pushed subdued it…for the moment.

He forced his eyes to look up from the bare wet legs but was thwarted in his attempts when he saw her bare shoulders. The Shikon jewel was hanging, on a gold chain, right above her cleavage. It took all of his will power not to give into his demon raging inside of him that was demanding to touch the silky legs. He thought what it would be like to see the rest of her, 'No. Get you mind out of the gutter man.'

He ignored the angry growl coming from his demon as he tore his gaze from the "jewel" to her long elegant neck. He continued up her neck to her gorgeous face. He wondrous thin lips, her large sapphire eyes, her delicate nose, all made him yearn to be next to her.

"Kagome," was all he could say. Then he took an involuntary step forward, then another. Then he blurted out, "I had to see you again Kagome." These words were just as surprising to him as they were to her. When he took another look at her neck, his beast howled for her to be his! It WAS going to mark her, and she will be his.

Inuyasha was barley able to overcome his beast, but only just. Before he put a leash on the raging demon, he found himself right in front of Kagome their bodies almost touching.

"Kagome," he said again," I had to see you again Kagome." He looked into her eyes then at her lips and wondered what they would feel like to kiss. Unknowing he moved his closer to hers. When they were barley touching he whispered," Kagome I love you." And with those heart filled words he gently kissed her delicate lips. He almost laughed at her surprise but was to preoccupied with the kiss.

Oh how he has always wanted to do this. For years he wonders what this moment was going to feel like. Now he knew, he was never going back. He felt her relax and growled happily when she threw her arms around his neck. He ran his sharp claws threw her damp raven curls. When his hand got stuck he growled, earning a laugh from the beauty he was kissing. He took this opportunity to deepen the kiss. Forgetting his trapped hand, for the moment, he moved it to the back of her hair and crushed his lips on hers. His excitement grew when she responded more eagerly then before. He swiped his tongue over her lips gently, asking permission to enter, which was quickly granted.

His tongue had mind of its own, as it licked every part of her mouth. Then he was taken aback by the feeling of her light fingers touching his ears. Then was coaxed into a purr, as she began to rub.

"Inuyasha," She gasped, "are you purring?" She pulled away and stopped rubbing. He whimpered in protest. "Now you're begging," she giggled.

"Why did you stop," he almost whined. "It felt good."

"But you were purring." She giggled.

"Only for you baby," he whispered seductively in her ear. She gasped as he picked her up and placed her on the bed. He got on top of her. A clawed hand, on either side of her head. His knees, the same, but by her hips.

He gazed into those midnight blue eyes almost losing himself in there depts. Then he lowered himself for another passion fill kiss.

"Hey sis can I borrow a pencil" of course Sota would ruin a moment like this.

"Inuyasha get off and hide!" Kagome quickly hissed.

"Good idea," he whispered and got off but not before kissing her lightly on the lips. Then without a second to lose, he leaped out of the window on to the tree. Kagome got off of her bed and straighten her towel. She just managed to grab a pencil off her desk before her little brother burst through the door.

"Oh…sorry Sis." Sota said blushing and looking away from his sister in her short towel.

"No problem bro, here is a pencil." Kagome said with cheeriness that it surprised Inuyasha on the tree. _How can she be so nice to her brother…I guess him not trying to kill her helps._

"Thanks!" Sota exclaimed as he took the pensile, forgetting his earlier bashfulness. With that he ran out of the room and down the hall to his room. Kagome watched him from her door way and smiled. _Even though he just ruined a beautiful moment, I love him. If not for him, I may have done something I would have regretted._ She thought of the look of lust in Inuyasha's eyes, and then remembered the way she responded. She wouldn't have stopped him if he… her thoughts trail off as she closed the door and let out a huge breath.

"Kagome?" came a hesitant voice from her window. She turned and smiled when she saw Inuyasha with his ears slightly drooping, a look of pleading in his eyes. "I, I'm sorry Kagome." Now this surprised her.

"For what Inuyasha?"

"For moving so fast…" he said his eyes slightly casted down. "I, I just could help it."

"Inuyasha. There is no reason to be sorry. Let's just go watch a movie!" Kagome said with her cheeriness. With that she gave him a hug. But before he could respond she grabbed his hand an lead the way down stairs.

"So this movie thing, what is it?" he ask while being dragged out of the pink room.

"You will see. Do you wanna watch a funny one or a horror movie?"

"What's a horror one?"

"Horror it is!" Kagome said smiling.

* * *

Ok there is chapter three. Review if you like. If you do, be honest. I would rather have people tell me about something that could be fix then everyone just grinning and saying what a good job I did.

**OPEN TO SUJESTION!! IF YOU WANT A SAY, SAY IT NOW!!**


End file.
